You Found Me: The Eyes Of The Family
by WhoAmI2010
Summary: What if Alice never found Jasper? What if Jasper died, what if Willow was the one she was supposed to look for? This has nothing to do with The Enemy of The Enemy Alice/Willow Kiss and an implied future Buffy/Faith
1. Chapter 1

**You found Me: The eyes of the Family **

**By**

**WhoAmI2010**

**Part One **

**Author's Notes: Before I finally finished the story Enemy Of My Enemy, what if Alice was never to find Jasper but found Willow after Season Seven in Italy? **

Willow was on lay offs to Italy and all the slayers would restless as Kennedy was on the side trying to make arrangements as the airport was shut down because someone called in a bomb. However, if there was a bomb then there should be a lot more security around here. Buffy saw Willow's eyes wandering. "Are you okay?" Buffy asked and Willow told her best friend that she was fine. Willow told her something wasn't right and she didn't know what it was. "It's New York, what could be off?" Buffy asked and Willow then told her about not that much security plus no specifics instructions. She did point out that she heard that no other planes would allowed to touchdown. Buffy took all this in and she agreed with Willow.

"Do you think it's Demon-related?" Buffy asked and Willow shook her head in a big no. "Somebody wants to get my attention." Willow said and Buffy gave her a look then was wandering if Willow was evil.

"I'm not evil Buff…Somebody wants to get my attention. A woman somebody." Willow said and added, "She doesn't want to hurt anybody, just wants my attention." Willow said and Buffy responded, "Anything I could do." "Keep Kennedy occupied." Willow said and Buffy jokingly said, "However will I do that….It's not that I think Kennedy and you are so wrong together." Willow gave her a look wandering, why is it that she's hearing this for the first time?


	2. Chapter 2

_You found Me: The eyes of the Family _

_By_

_WhoAmI2010_

_Part Two_

_So Buffy was on distraction duty as Willow went wandering around. She then turned to a Chinese diner and saw this short haired brunette with a big smile on her face. "Hi Willow." Alice said and Willow sat down smiling from ear to ear. "You know if you wanted to talk to me you could have just said hi." Willow said and Alice laughed . "I'm Alice." Alice said and Willow said she knew that. "You have a very guarded third eye." Willow said and Alice commented on hers. _

_Buffy had told Kennedy about checking out a few things, Faith noticed something. "What are you doing?" Faith asked and Buffy told her that things looked a little weird. "It's New York B." Faith said and Buffy tried to lied but Faith called her on it. "Willow is checking something out." Buffy said and Faith knew that code. "I think maybe Kennedy should tried the newspaper area, I mean people looked at the "news" for different reasons." Faith said and Buffy agreed. _

"_How many times have you saved the world?" Alice asked very interested and Willow counted them all. "My God miss Willow, you are far more than just human." Alice said and Willow then responded, "How is that you're a vampire? How is it that you…" "The vampires you fight are from those who are way higher that us, they made those things to do the work they dream of doing which is destroying all humans and converting." Alice said and added, "We don't come from demons, me and my family." Willow very intrigued with what she said, Alice then slowly touched Willow's hand and Willow responded.. _


	3. Chapter 3

_You found Me: The eyes of the Family _

_By_

_WhoAmI2010_

_Part Three_

_**Author's Note: The song is from The Fray You found Me **_

_Alice knew that Buffy needed an actual someone to chase after because Alice didn't need a lot of time to get Willow wanting her, she needed twenty minutes from meeting Willow. _

_**But in the end everyone ends up aloneLosing her the only one whose ever knownWho I am who I'm not who I wanna beMy way to know how lost you will be next to me**_

"_All this for twenty minutes with me. I mean despite the patriot acts law which you broken, I mean this is the biggest display of affection since…" Willow said and Alice responded, "Tara." "I was suppose to find someone and I didn't. I just missed Jasper, the thing about my vision that they are suggestive and I missed him. You had moments, you had mornings and nights. I had….You've had kisses and I'm hoping to get my…." Willow cut her off and gave Alice a spine crashing kiss. Kennedy was no where to be found. They stopped and Willow looked at Alice's eyes, she got her sunglasses. "Thank you." Alice said and Willow then said to her. "I'm going to Italy and…" Willow said and Alice responded, "I all ready have my ticket, I knew I could hook you."_

_So they decided to leave separately and Willow bounce to Buffy. "How was it?" Buffy asked and Willow found bad that it was so good then Kennedy came over to be with her girlfriend. Willow's eyes said get away from me when looking at Buffy but I love you when kissing Kennedy and then left. _

"_Why did you play along?" Willow asked and Buffy responded, "When you love someone, you know that they aren't supposed to be with the one they are with, they should be with you. You will do anything for them and cover for them until they see who they are really suppose to be with…" Buffy touched Willow's arm and Willow knew that Buffy was also in love with…Faith. _


End file.
